questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Glory 4 ½: So You Thought You Were a Hero?
Quest for Glory 4 ½: So You Thought You Were a Hero is a game created using Adventure Game Studio and uses the same interface as the later Sierra adventures. The game has strong language, extreme violence, sexual situations and other things unlike most Sierra games. The game is essentially a parody of the first game of the series. It satirizes the situations that the player found himself in, in the original games. The game is noted for being incredibly buggy. Background All is not well in the valley of Spielburg. Elsa has disappeared (again) and the sheriff has been murdered. The rest of the valley is in chaos and the influx of heroes has done little to calm the valley. Your job is not done. It's time to go back to Spielburg... Characters *Sir Richard *Merv *Red *Betty *Linda *Larry *Cletus *Bill *Bruno *Clive *Green Meep *Rogue *Bella *Bagi *Stan (giant) *Brauggi (frost giant) *Jim (treasure hunter) *Bones (Bonehead) *Cleo Williams *Erik the Retired *Brothers Jurgensen *Mark Peterson *Mr. O'Conner *Patrick R. Hambroni the Third (Cro-Magnon leader) *Walter Burnton, Throg, William Fitzpatrick (Cro-Magnon) *Al *Witch *Rogue *Slider *Pirate Captain *Priest *Dryad (druid) *Gargoyle *Elsa Von Spielburg *Bernard Von Spielburg *Henry the Hermit *Erasmus *Fenrus *Butch Beefmeister *Hilde *Mrs. Beefmeister *Coyote Ugly bartender *Crusher *Otto Von Goon *Hippy *Band Leader *Amelia Appleberry ...and many assorted cameos from QFG1. Trivia *The game includes nudity, language and crude humor. Many jokes are sexual or scatalogical in nature. The game includes a whore house, as well as several female characters who will have intercourse with the player character (including a returning character from QFG1). Only one of these sex scenes is actually shown on screen. In other cases the game only shows the photographs of real women stripping down (with breasts exposed). Think Leisure Suit Larry style humor (in at least one instance the game actually refers to Leisure Suit Larry during one of these 'encounters'). They also parody the character 'flirtation' that occurs in most of the QFG games (Hilde, Dinarzad, Janna Jamil, Katrina, Budar, Nawar, Elsa, Erana). These encounters are optional to winning the game however (and only one sex scene actually appears on screen). *Quite a bit of the game is a parody on Quest for Glory and other Sierra games. The loading screen parodies the piracy warning screens in the original Quest for Glory 1 VGA. Multiple characters break the fourth wall referring to the the game as a game, and the rest of the series as games. A picture in the Adventurer's Guild is the hero in EGA, and the hero can hardly believe he used to look that way. Another example is Erasmus mentions that the Hero will soon be traveling to Silmaria where he'll have to deal with the new universe of 3-D. *Many of the games assets are ripped from other Sierra games such as the King's Quest series (KQ5 and KQ6) and Conquests of the Longbow. Other assets are ripped from other games such as the Secret of Monkey Island series or other sources. *Bernard von Spielburg is the new Baron of Spielburg (as mentioned in QFGV). However he is captured by the pirates at the end. Elsa becomes the Baroness in the mean time, but the game mentions that she will be seen again in QFGV (hinting of her loss of power to her brother). *Strangely Bruno is "hung for 15 minutes on a short rope" in this game, but he gets better in time for QFGV. *It's possible to earn 515 points out of 500. *The game's internal timeline neither follows the Mordavia History of Events nor does it follow the tetralogy timeline. There are several references within the game relating to the passage of time. The game takes place "sometime between QFG4 and QFG5". The game takes place in '02, 10 years after the Hero had graduated from the FACS in '92 (in the official published material this was about a month before QFG1). Hilde mentions that the last time she saw the hero, she promised the hero a date "in a year" and that she's is now ready to keep that promise. This could imply that the game takes place about a year after the first game. However, Sir Richard claims that the hero made a mess of Spielburg years ago, implying that several years have passed between QFG1 and QFG4½ (10 years if the reunion is any indication). Another guard in Spielburg castle also mentions the Hero's actions occured years before. A bulletin board asks for an exorcist with a minimum of 3 years experience (perhaps a nod to the hero going on adventures for three or more years between QFG1 and QFG4½). It takes the Hero a week to reach Spielburg from the the moment he left the Correspondence School Reunion. Baron Stefan von Spielburg death, Heinrich Pferdefedern death and Elsa von Spielburg disappearance occured the previous Spring about one year before the game. Fan response *This game has mixed fan response, some either enjoy it and others hate it. There is little middle ground. *Infamous Adventures (King's Quest III VGA, Space Quest II VGA) has been asked if they made the game, to which they replied in their general FAQ; " No. But for kudos to them, it is a very funny game."http://www.infamous-adventures.com/home/index.php?page=faq *The Quest for Glory fansite, Quest for More Glory, does not permit any discussion on the topic of this game, only recently having enacted an actual policy regarding the game's discussion. Quest for More Glory - Regarding posts about Quest for Glory 4 1/2 Previous to the enactment of this rule, posts by forum members were deleted or entirely edited, and members were threatened with being banned for mentioning the game. Quest for glory 4 ½ (the fan made return to Spielberg sequel to QFG1) Technical Issues This game is buggy. The dos version will not usually work in Dos Box, VDM Sound or other dos emulators. The only way to play the game on modern computers is use the rare windows version. The rare Windows version will not install on modern computers without creating a workaround. To get the windows version to work, create a shortcut to QFG4.EXE, and add the line "--setup" at the end of the shortcut's Target field. This will load up the graphics and sound setup window. On modern machines switch the graphics to 640 x 480. For best results play in full screen mode. Once you have changed the settings then you can use the QFG4.EXE to enter the game. External Links *Game Download *Walkthrough *Quest for Glory 4 1/2 at AGS Games Database *Quest for Glory 4 1/2 fanpage. References Category:Fan games